Breathless
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “I can't breathe, Mukuro.” 6918.


May be counted as the sequel of _'Deal, or not'_.

-

-

-

"Looking into things too much and seriously, just a little emotional unstable."

Mukuro sighed in relief, but stopped when the doctor had more to say.

"He will get pressure from small to big things easily. And,"

"When it happens, just give him air."

Mukuro looked at the doctor,

Air?

-x-

Mukuro turned to look at the door,

"Welcome back," He mumbled softly,

Hibari sighed as he sat on the couch.

"_With Hibari-san there, I'm sure the Vongola will be alright to the extreme!"_

"Kyoya?"

Hibari looked up,

"I'm going for a nap," Hibari stood up.

Pressure?

-x-

He pulled the blanket over him as he thought what Chrome had said to him.

Those words,

-x-

"_I'm going to Italy for some weeks..." Chrome smiled._

_Hibari nodded his head and drank the water slowly,_

"_Take good care of Mukuro-sama, alright?"_

_He looked at the female illusionist, what?_

"_Well... After boss's death everyone had been so gloomy... Mukuro-sama too! I guess with you, he'll brighten up."_

_Why must there be something that he needs to take care of everywhere?_

_Even when it comes to Mukuro._

-x-

"_It seems that Millefore is getting stronger and stronger."_

_Gokudera leaned back onto the seat,_

_Hibari closed his eyes when he heard Ryohei saying,_

"_With Hibari-san there, I'm sure the Vongola will be alright to the extreme!"_

_-x-_

The Vongola was slowly getting better,

Almost everyone placed their hopes on him.

It was heavy.

It was...

Making him breathless.

-x-

Hibari felt his lungs were in great pain, he had difficulty breathing.

"_Take good care of Mukuro-sama, alright?"_

He got off the bed quickly, and pulled open the drawer.

"_Well... After boss's death everyone had been so gloomy... Mukuro-sama too! I guess with you, he'll brighten up."_

The bottle... Hibari looked around, and saw the transparent bottle.

His hand pressed hard onto his chest,

He was feeling miserable.

"_With Hibari-san there, I'm sure the Vongola will be alright to the extreme!"_

No.

Hibari slid onto the floor when the bottle got spilled.

Screw it.

Why was all these happening?

He used the walls as support, and dragged himself to the door weakly.

-x-

Mukuro drank the water slowly as he heard the door behind him opened.

He stood up and capped the bottle as he sighed,

"Aren't you going for a nap? -"

Suddenly a hand was found on his shoulder, and he turned.

"Kyoya-"

Hibari was just totally pale.

"I-I..." Hibari managed to mutter it out, he was sliding down.

He was feeling weak.

Mukuro looked at him, slightly surprised.

He didn't expect this was how it would be when Hibari was lacking of air.

So pale, so miserable, so tormenting.

"Kyoya..."

He'll pull Hibari out of this.

He'll save him.

Mukuro cupped Hibari's cheeks and landed his lips on Hibari's.

Air.

-x-

Mukuro sat on the bed, and looked at Hibari.

His condition was back to stable now.

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

Hibari...

What pressured him?

"Kyoya..." Mukuro mumbled softly as he leaned his forehead onto Hibari's.

Guilt.

-x-

"Is Kyoya alright?" Dino asked as he watched Mukuro slowly sat down.

Mukuro shrugged, "I don't know why did he get that illness."

Dino frowned slightly, "Is it serious?"

The illusionist sighed and thought about the illness.

"He get stressed and pressured easily, and he's a little emotional unstable."

Dino choked on his drink, the Cloud guardian, Hibari?

"Most of all, he couldn't breathe at times when too much stress or pressure come to him."

"He couldn't breathe?!" Dino didn't expected that to come.

Mukuro closed his eyes, "There's no cure, but he could get better."

At least that was quite of a good news, Dino thought.

"How can he get better?"

Mukuro opened his eyes at that question.

Dino suddenly noticed the illusionist's eyes had sadness after he asked that question.

"Mukuro?"

"... He can't."

-x-

Hibari woke up, and moved his hand to his chest.

His lungs... were better.

Getting off the bed, he looked at the new bottle,

No doubt, Mukuro must have replaced them with the new ones.

Opening the door, he heard some noises in the kitchen.

"Mukuro?"

He walked there slowly, and saw,

Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Eh? Hibari is awake already!" Yamamoto grinned.

Hibari looked at the pan, Yamamoto was cooking something.

Gokudera sat there and sighed, "Breakfast will be ready soon, so get back and rest."

"Remember to take your med-" Gokudera quickly covered Yamamoto's mouth before he could continued speaking.

Hibari looked at them, expressionless.

"So it was you two."

"Huh?" Yamamoto managed to speak.

"He's pointing to the medicine," Gokudera's hand ran through his silver hair.

Hibari leaned onto the wall, "Where's Mukuro."

"He went out to see Dino, and asked us to be here in case your ill-"

Yamamoto saw Gokudera's death glare and stopped.

"So you two know everything," Hibari sighed softly and walked out of the kitchen.

Was he troubling others?

Was he a burden?

Stop, Hibari Kyoya.

Don't think of them anymore,

You're thinking of them because of your illness.

-x-

"Inhaler? Kyoya does not have asthma."

Dino shook his head, "What's inside is air hm? If Kyoya can't breathe suddenly and you're not around him, he could use this."

Mukuro took the inhaler and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Cavallone."

-x-

Hibari ate the food slowly, and sighed.

"Eh? It's not good?" Yamamoto looked at him.

Shaking his head lightly, he stood up.

Gokudera looked up, wondering what's wrong.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto was somehow worried.

Hibari felt a slight pain at his lungs,

"It's coming," He whispered, supposedly to himself.

"W-" Yamamoto saw Hibari running to his room, and turned to look at Gokudera.

"Eh?"

-x-

Hibari threw the bottle into the bin,

He was the strongest guardian,

He didn't need this.

He must be strong, he must not be a burden.

As the pain get stronger, he slid down onto floor, leaning on the bed.

He thought of Mukuro.

-x-

"_Kyoya, take this when your lungs hurt, alright?" Mukuro waved the plastic bag a little._

_Hibari ignored him and stood up, only to be pulled back._

"_Take it as a deal between you and I,"_

_Hibari sighed, deal again?_

"_Don't make me worry about you,"_

-x-

Worry.

No, he couldn't.

He couldn't let Mukuro worry,

He couldn't.

Dragging himself to the bin, he took the bottle out.

He looked at the bottle,

-x-

_As Mukuro took Hibari out of the hospital, they walked past a couple._

"_Just take the medicine alright!" The wife frowned._

"_No way!" He just denied it immediately._

"_If you don't, how can you get well?!"_

"_It's a form of showing people around you, YOU ARE WEAK!"_

-x-

Weak.

He's not weak.

He's the strongest guardian of Vongola.

Throwing the bottle onto a side, he bit his bottom lip to lessen the pain in his lungs.

Hibari Kyoya,

What's wrong with you?

Being affected by an unknown person words.

Just do what's right,

A sick person should take the medicine,

Pretending to be strong was hard.

Mukuro will be worried.

Hibari stretched his hand to the bottle, before hearing the door opening.

"Kyoya!"

Mukuro.

He turned Hibari to face him and closed the distance of their lips.

Air,

Given.

The pain,

Was lessened.

The pain,

Was gone.

-x-

"He's starting to be affected by people more and more easily." Mukuro stared straight at the doctor.

"Meaning he's not getting better,"

Mukuro stiffened at that sentence.

"Mukuro-san, I told you that you can help to-"

"Doctor,"

"Uh?"

Mukuro closed his fists.

"I can't help."

"Eh?"

"I can't... help Kyoya."

The doctor sighed,

"I understand."

-x-

Hibari stared at the new bottle, it was in pink.

"What's that."

Mukuro forced a smile out, "It's for you to take every 4 hours,"

Hibari looked at the bottle weirdly, and Mukuro continued.

"Kyoya, don't read into things too deep and seriously, you'll be hurt from that."

Hibari closed his eyes, "I don't need them, do I?"

"Kyoya. You need-"

"I asked the doctor a few days ago, he said you could help me with it."

Mukuro's smile faded.

Hibari sensed guilt.

"... Of course I'll help you," Mukuro whispered softly.

-x-

Hibari sighed as he drank the water, together with the pills.

Mukuro still made him take the pink ones, which he thought was unnecessary.

Looking at the inhaler, he felt he was weak.

Needing medications, and even inhaler.

Walking out of the room, he saw Mukuro sitting at the balcony.

"You're early today, Kyoya." Mukuro heard the footsteps.

Hibari stood beside him, and looked at sky.

"Kyoya, learn to be independent if I disappear. And, remember to be strong." Mukuro patted Hibari's head lightly, before getting out.

He didn't understand it at that point of time.

He didn't.

-x-

"What are you thinking?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto,

Yamamoto laughed, and drank the water.

"I'm thinking how inseparable Hibari and Mukuro are,"

Gokudera leaned back, "Che, how?"

"Both of them need the presence of each other. Like Hibari, he needs Mukuro to be saved, right?"

Gokudera kept quiet, and Yamamoto continued.

"Just like Hibari, Mukuro got saved by Hibari too."

"What?"

"He learns to love, instead of just hating Estraneo family."

Gokudera took a cigarette out, and sighed.

"They _couldn't_ afford to lose each other."

-x-

"Kyoya, goodbye."

Mukuro stood at the door, and turned to look at Hibari.

Hibari stared at him weirdly,

Mukuro sounded different.

"What?"

Mukuro pulled Hibari closer,

"Remember my words,"

Kissing Hibari lightly,

"Addio, Kyoya."

-x-

Hibari found a ring in his pocket,

Looking at it, he sighed.

Mukuro must have put it inside his pocket when he was leaving.

"_Addio, Kyoya."_

What?

"Hibari-san!"

He looked up, it was Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama asked me to return earlier..."

Hibari looked at her for awhile, and then continued speaking.

"Did something happen?"

"Mukuro-sama seemed to have something troubling him..."

Hibari took out the ring,

"Hi-Hibari! Be careful! Uri!" He heard Yamamoto, and turned.

"Ryaaaa!"

"U-Uri!"

-x-

"It's time for you to receive a true death."

Byakuran smirked as his ring flame lit up.

Mukuro gritted his teeth, and sighed silently to himself.

"Bye bye."

_"Addio, Kyoya."_

"Sorry."

-x-

"_Sorry."_

As the ring cracked, suddenly Hibari saw Chrome collapsing.

"Chrome!"

Hibari quickly caught Chrome while Yamamoto gave chase for Uri.

He stopped when he turned to see blood.

"C-Chrome? Gokudera!"

"What, -"

Gokudera saw the sight and stiffened.

-x-

Chrome's surgery was a success, luckily.

Now she could live with her own organs.

Mukuro...

Disappeared.

He didn't contact Hibari,

At all.

-x-

Hibari sat at the room, looking at the cracked ring.

"_Kyoya, goodbye."_

Mukuro... What was on his mind at that point of time?

"_Addio, Kyoya."_

That...

Gokudera said it meant farewell.

Mukuro had expected today?

Did something troubled him?

Why... didn't he look for him.

He was a burden.

His lungs hurt as if they were burning.

It was getting harder to breathe.

"Hi-Hibari!" Yamamoto rushed in as he heard some noises.

"_... Of course I'll help you,"_

Mukuro lied,

He failed.

Everything was plain lies.

"I-Inhaler, quick." Hibari bit his lip,

Yamamoto took the inhaler with a fast speed and handed it to Hibari.

"_Kyoya, learn to be independent if I disappear. And, remember to be strong."_

"You owe me, Mukuro." Hibari sighed to himself as he used the inhaler.

He felt better,

But he still felt something heavy pressing onto him.

It's still making breathing difficult.

"_Sorry."_

He definitely heard that when Chrome collapsed.

Things were getting harder.

He couldn't see clearly.

His vision was getting darker.

"Hi-Hibari!"

Maybe he was really a burden to Mukuro.

If not,

Why did Mukuro left?

-x-

"He's emotionally unstable already." The doctor sighed.

"Is he-"

"He'll start to see things that do not exist and keep thinking that he can't breathe."

"... Why?" Chrome sat on the chair.

"It can be seen as mental breakdown."

Yamamoto stared at the doctor, he couldn't believe it.

"Can anything help him? Like medicine or what," Chrome tried to bite back her tears.

"If it's for Hibari... From my point of view, it's Mukuro."

Gokudera kept the lighter and stood up,

"The other is for him to stop thinking of Mukuro, isn't it."

"Right."

-x-

Chrome looked at Hibari with her teary eyes,

"You finally woke up!"

Hibari looked at her, and Chrome couldn't speak.

His eyes,

Were lifeless.

She saw the pale lips of his moved a little,

It seemed like he attempted to talk, but nothing came out.

"Hibari...?"

The eyes didn't move at all.

It just stared into space.

Chrome could feel tears rolling down at a fast speed.

Her knees buckled and she knelt on the ground.

"Hibari, answer me? Don't be like this.."

It just seemed like he had given up on living.

Chrome trembled,

"What do you feel like doing?... Just say something..."

Hibari still remained silent, which made Chrome more and more worried.

"You're not the Hibari that I once knew!"

Chrome's grip on Hibari's hand tightened, and she covered her face with them before crying more and more.

"Hibari... Wake up!"

"I can't breathe."

Chrome looked up,

"W-What?"

"I can't breathe anymore,"

-

Chrome felt her heart souring,

-

-

"Hibari you can, get over it! Or else you'll never recover...!"

-

-

"I can't breathe,"

-

-

Chrome took Hibari's hands and she couldn't even see Hibari's lifeless face, tears blocked it.

-

-

-

"Hibari, can you hear me...?! I'm here...!"

-

-

-

"I can't breathe, Mukuro."

-

-

"_Addio, Kyoya."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Owari.

-

-

In case i forgot,

Thanks rasha3 and kou-chan3 for helping me with this fic! :DDD

Hoped you guys liked it.

The illness made no sense, i know.

.___.

A-Anyway!

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes found.

Especially OOC-Ness.

So please,

Review? :D


End file.
